The urchin
Childhood His real name is Philip Rodriguez,as a child he was ridiculed at school for his small stature and intelligence,at home was even worse,his father was an alchoholic who beat him,and a mother who dressed him as a girl because before Phil turned twelve his older sister was raped and killed,his sister was his only friend who always encouraged his studies,after that Phil was always secluded from other children,he was always beaten up at school,one day while he was out with his parents,Philip tripped and spilled soda,his father was drunk and in anger he brutally beat Phil,and Phil accidentally pulled his father into a moving van in an adrenaline rush,his mother left him,for five years he had to fend for himself when a family let him in,he then met their beautiful daughter Rebecca,and instantly fell in love with her,soon however her dad died of prostate cancer,she went into depression,she soon got better after Phil asked her to marry her,which she replied yes. Drive He invented many things but when his wife got sick,they couldn't pay the hospital bill,he then invented devices which allow spikes to potrude from him which are dipped in poison,he robbed banks to get money for his wife,later he found that she had been poisoned by an old boyfriend,she told Phil she truly loved him and that she was pregnant,she then died,after that Phil became determined to bring justice to bad people,donning a full burglar mask,a trench coat,gloves,boots and his spike armor underneath,he became the urchin a hero for justice. Cloning A hooded figure figure approached him,saying he could clone his loved one,however he had to hunt down a dangerose figure by the name of the butcher,in a hurry he agreed,after tracking the butcher down to London,he ambushed him,the butcher smelled him however and immediately attacked him,after a brutal beating from the butcher,the urchin was put into the hospital,3 months later he found out that the butcher is weak to holy artifacts like crucifix and holy water,especially sunlight,after showing the butcher a cross,he took away his strength and knocked him unconciose,taking him to the hooded figure,he was ecstatic to see his beloved Rebecca,suddenly the butcher awakened and ate the hooded figure alive,after his strength increased he tracked down Phil from using memories from phils blood to find where he lived. Rematch After being terrorized and stalked by the butcher,he attempted to escape with his wife,however the butcher found him and almost killed him however Phil threw a urchin like bomb at the butcher which stuck to him and exploded holy water,causing the butcher agonizing pain,he then fought it once and for all,after both of them almost dead,Phil got up,the butcher then attempted to shoot Phil with the hand cannon,however Phil used a explosive urchin to counter it,knocking both back. Legacy Although not dead he was wounded severly,he then trained others to follow his legacy and to defeat evil,his pupils were shadow,who commands darkness and blitz,a cocky teenager with super speed,suddenly he found out the butcher was alive and angry,in fear he sent his pupils to fight him.After his wife learned of his cowardly action she begged him to fight the butcher,to which Philip agreed,after constructing a new spike suit,with spikes dipped on holy water he set out to combat his nemesis.However he arrives to late and finds his pupils to be torn apart,after he blames himself for the massacre he hunts the butcher down.However the butcher found him first and absorbed shadows powers,now bring able to make blades out of shadows.After attempting to strike Phillip down with darkness blades,Phil counters and slashes him with his holy water blades,causing the butcher to lose his vampiric strength,however he could still command shadows and a viciose battle of blades ensued.As Phil seemingly had the upper hand,the butcher trapped him in an orb of darkness,he then starts throwing it around he releases the battere and bruised Phil,regaining his former strength the butcher starts crushing phials chest with his foot,just as he is about to die,Phil remembers his pupils and in a sudden burst in guilt,adrenaline and anger slashes the butcher with his holy water spikes,and grabs his nemesis and unleashes his full body spikes,suddenly Phil is pierced through the heart by a shadow blade"I-if I'm going down I'm taking you with me" Phil says andnjust as the butcher starts eating phials throat,the butcher finds that the urchin placed an urchin bomb on him,soon an explosion occurred leaving only the urchins burnt body but no sign of the butcher. Relationships Rebecca-his long time lover The butcher-his ultimate nemesis Shadow and blitz-his pupils Abilities His urchin suits generate poison spikes. ---- He is intelligent He has urchin bombs which attach to targets. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters